


Impulse Logic

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Established Relationship, Feminine Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Highschool AU, Human AU, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan in a dress, Logan in a skirt, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Wearing the feminine outfit was an impulse. Logan never listens to his impulses except this time. Can it work out?





	Impulse Logic

Perhaps Logan should have given his boyfriends a forewarning. He had planned to tell them before this day came, he had not been planning on today being this day. It had been impulsive, not thoughtful out. It had been everything Logan was not… It had taken everything he was not to be everything he truly was. 

Logan brushed off the scary thought, it was pointless and had no use to keep it lingering in his mind, as he stepped onto the bus. He immediately noticed the snickers and horrified gasps. He seen his boyfriend's brother sitting in the back with his friend. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes ahead on them, calculating and focused as usual. 

His skirt flared out a bit more than trousers and made the walk down the aisle more difficult to navigate. Neither Remus or Dee had any reaction to the skirt and blouse other than a raised eyebrow. Logan took the seat across from them. 

"Imagine a device that was shaped like a really large penis but you got forced down so far it tore you open and you die," Remus continued his thought from before Logan had joined them. Dee simply hummed in response without removing his eyes from the screen in front of him. 

"There is a similar concept already, while the shape isn't the same," Logan started to inform the two boys. After a glance to make sure his fact was appreciated and not annoying or boring he continued, much to Remus' excitement. "It was titled The Judas Cradle. It is a sharpened pyramid that a person is forcibly thrust on using a rope system.

"The pyramid increased in size until it was large enough to fully rip open a vulva or anus. The torture method is credited to the Spanish Inquisition there have been reports of similar devices at carnivals and slideshows in the medieval times." 

Logan watched the manic look in Remus' eyes grow as he soaked in his description. Dee, however, was giving him a curious look. "Sexy sailor? Or that anime girl you like?" 

Logan blinked at Dee in confusion before Remus chimed in and it all made sense. "Sailor Moon. Roman watches her too, it's their date night. That or Disney. Buy, yeah, it's definitely Sailor Moon." 

Logan blushed and looked down at his navy blue skirt, a bit longer than Sailor Moon's outfit but Logan was always one for modesty. It flared out with small ruffles and fell right above his shin. His blouse hung loosely around his chest and had lace covering the fabric all the way to his midriff where the lace continued and the fabric did not, leaving his pale skin visible through the ivory pattern. 

"The blue is your color, avoid white though. You're too pale for it," Dee commented. Remus nodded his agreement, mentioning something about death and pale white. "I do love the anklet and choker the most though, the astrology nerd has to look good in stars I suppose." 

Logan glanced down at the gold stars surrounding his ankle that met in the middle to hold a silver new moon in place. He brushed a hand against the red fabric around his neck and fiddled with the small velvet bow. 

He had chosen the inspiration for his first look from the date nights that Remus was referring to. It was sappy and certainly more of a Roman idea, or even Patton. Logan had planned to discuss his feminine fashion style after he had all the pieces he ordered and explain his concept before showing them. 

The choker had arrived last night and when Logan got to opening the package this morning he had abandoned his scheduled outfit, his normal khakis and black button up with a tie. He really hadn't even thought it through until he was at the bus stop, arriving two minutes late with sweat trying to drag the makeup from his face. 

But Remus didn't mean to mind, surely Roman wouldn't. The two brothers were opposite in many ways but they both had an understanding open-mindedness that was refreshing to see in their small town. 

Perhaps the small town stereotype didn't quite fit their small town as it was the only town within a one hundred mile radius that had a gay affirming church and the school district had a GSA. Many of the elders of the town were disapproving yet accommodating, making it clear they didn't agree while not being rude. It was a very easy place to forget gender roles were a thing. 

The first time Logan had come downstairs wearing a full face of makeup his father had taken one look and told him to, "wipe that lip shit off before you stain your glass, we don't need two sets of lip prints on all our dishes." Of course, that was when Logan wore bright and bold colors, preferring a screaming red or seductive dark blue. Now Logan likes to stay safe- and gorgeous- in natural looks, just a bit to glossy to be natural. His father hasn't said another word since Logan had stopped using lipstick at the table and chose to wipe it on a napkin before hand. 

The first time Logan ordered a skirt it had come in two sizes too small and was so tight it showed off a part of Logan that was not meant to be seen in a skirt. He had pondered over it for a few moments before he took it to his mother for assistance. 

His mother had scowled and with disgust had spit out terrifying words. "Did you order a skirt?" Logan could still feel the way his throat had closed up and he had wanted to deny it. "Logan, honey," his mother spoke in a disappointed tone. "We don't order skirts, we make them." 

Logan had spent quite a long time learning to make better and more comfortable clothing from his mother and had graced his father and older brothers with a fashion show every time one of the twins would come in from college. They said he could be a popular designer and Logan had hated that idea more than being a carpenter. 

A finger poked him hard on the cheek and he glanced to the spot next to him to see his seatmate had sat down and was looking up at him with confused eyes. "Earth to Logan?" They said with a wave of their hand. They flipped their brightly colored hair into his face before he could respond, causing him to sputter. 

"Talyn, I didn't even notice the bus stop much less at which stop we were at. My apologies." He grabbed his bag and squished himself over enough that they could fit their whole body on the seat instead of half-hanging. 

Logan glanced over to see Remus and Dee completely absorbed in their own conversation, Dee grabbing and jokingly tugging at Remus' green and white highlights in his otherwise black hair. "I asked where you got the shirt from," Talyn informed. "I assume your mom made the skirt." 

Logan turned away from his two masculine friends, content that they really didn't harbor any ill thoughts. "I actually made the skirt myself. The shirt was from that clothing store by the grocery store on the end of the street with the park," Logan knew his vague explanation would only be understood by Talyn and that they would know immediately what he was referring to. "But I had mom help me attach the extra lace to cover my stomach, it was easy to match the color." 

Talyn nodded their head, tugging at the skirt to examine the work. "Really nice, was not expecting you to have made it. You must do it a lot." 

Logan smirked. "I spend an irrational amount of time studying and practicing my sewing skills and skirts are by far my favorite." 

The bus pulled to a stop and Logan felt the nerves in his stomach tighten. Roman, Patton and Virgil would be waiting for him as soon as he stepped off the bus. They always were and today would be no different, Logan calculated that that was a near ninety percent chance of an indifferent or good reaction. 

Logan was usually the last person to exit the bus while the trio he held company with, would fight to be towards the first. This time however, Talyn waited a bit before they got up to fight their way through. Remus and Dee had yet to get up until they were among the last three. 

Remus stood and got in line, Dee gesturing for Logan to go before he got behind him. Logan could make sense of that. His friends were offering him support, a barrier on his vulnerable sides. The same way they would of Virgil was experiencing an anxiety attack. 

Logan appreciated the thought process that must have went into this approach. Logan was not a very open person and others were often lost at how to comfort him. He was often lost as to how to comfort himself. 

He took a deep breath as he neared the steps down and out of the bus, into the open, where every person at the school would see his choice of clothing. He had no doubt people would stare but he had yet to figure out if that were a good or bad reaction. 

Remus launched himself down the steps in a leap causing the bus driver to sigh. He had long given up on attempting to lecture the slightly insane boy. Dee snorted from his place behind Logan and Logan let a cool smile brush over his face. 

He carefully placed his foot onto the step, feeling his leg wobble a bit from the nerves and the heels. He had to watch as he carefully traversed the textured steps and he let out a grin when his feet finally hit the ground. 

The sun caught the glossy exterior of his porch black Mary Jane platform heels. The extra three inches to his height had him feeling like a king from where he usually stood. He glanced up and flicked his hair out of his eyes. 

People were in fact staring. Confusion, disgust and perhaps a bit of concern. These looks were ignored, he was only looking for three people. They were staring at him, of course, Remus bouncing with a hysterical joy on his face as he intently shoved his brother in the side. 

Roman startled out of his staring and turned to glare at his brother. Patton slowly moved his eyes to the bickering pair, glancing back every so often in between scolding them. Virgil, however, did not look away. 

Logan shifted in worry and Virgil's face lit up a bright red color as he moved forward without thinking. He met Logan halfway and grabbed his hand, not having to look down as much as usual to meet his eyes. Dee cleared his throat, clearly put off by Virgil's behavior, as he walked a few steps behind Logan. 

"Thinking of anything, Virgil?" Dee asked casually, a slight warning in his voice. Virgil opened his mouth, then closed it and glanced away nervously. 

"Virgil, are you alright? You are behaving quite out of character and if this has anything to do with my particular outfit for the day I would like to apologize. My intention was not to make you uncomfortable," Logan rambled and Virgil sputtered a few unintelligible words. 

Patton came swooping in like a hero, saving Logan and Virgil from further embarrassment. With the heels Logan stood barely taller than Patton but Patton was gushing about how beautiful he looked 'up there' and Logan was blushing a terrible shade of pink as he tried to look away. 

"Agápi mou," Roman said softly. He lifted Logan's loose hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckle. "How gorgeous you look, Sailor Moon herself would beg for a chance to see." 

And, oh, Logan was smitten. He was so gone for his boyfriends and if Virgil didn't say something right now Logan would bolt and just be gone in general. 

"Cute…" Virgil mumbled, face redder than Roman's 'royal' sash. Patton cooed and Roman tried to hide a snort. Virgil hunched his shoulders in and sent his two offending boyfriends a shy glance. He turned back to Logan and slowly ran a finger lightly up to brush over Logan's knuckle and to his wrist. 

"I am glad you enjoy my look." Logan felt happiness bubble up in his chest. "I've had it planned for quite awhile." 

"Do you like to wear feminine clothes?" Virgil asked softly. Logan nodded immediately, it was the truth and there was no point in lying. "So… then would you wear a dress?" Virgil gave him a shy look with big, worried eyes. 

"I have not worn one yet but I certainly am interested in wearing one," Logan explained. Virgil smiled at him and nodded. 

By the time prom came around nobody questioned Logan showing up in a beautiful galaxy print gown.


End file.
